wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dolina trwogi/07
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Tragedja w Birlston | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VII. Rozwiązanie. Nazajutrz rano po śniadaniu, zastaliśmy inspektora Mac Donalda i Mr. White Masona zajętych poważną rozmową w małym pokoju miejscowego sierżanta policji. Na stole przed nimi leżał stos listów i telegramów, które uważnie przeglądali i wciągali do książek. Trzy z nich leżały na boku. — Wciąż na śladzie nieuchwytnego cyklisty? zapytał Holmes wesoło. — Jakież ostatnie wieści o tym gałganie? Mac Donald wskazał żałośnie na stos korespondencji. — Donoszą o nim obecnie z Leicester, Nottingham, Southampton, Derby, East Ham, Richmond i czternastu innych miejscowości. W trzech z nich — East Ham, Leicester i Liverpool — poznano go i zaaresztowano. Cała okolica, jest jak się zdaje, pełna uciekinierów w żółtych kurtkach. — Mój Boże! — rzekł Holmes ze współczuciem. — A teraz posłuchajcie mnie, Mr. Donald i Mr. White Mason. Chcę wam dać dobrą radę. Kiedy przystąpiłem do sprawy razem z wami, umówiłem się, że nie będę darzył was nieugruntowanemi teorjami, ale, że zamilczę i opracuję pomysły moje do chwili, kiedy będę je uważał za pewne. Z tego powodu nie mogę wam teraz jeszcze powiedzieć wszystkiego, co myślę. Z drugiej strony, przyrzekłem, że zachowam się w stosunku do was, jak należy, a sądzę, że nie byłoby to ładnie z mojej strojny pozwolić wam choćby na chwilę tracić siły na bezużyteczną robotę. Dlatego przyszedłem tu dać wam jedną radę, a rada moja zamyka się w dwuch słowach: zaniechajcie sprawy! Mac Donald i Mr — White Mason spojrzeli zdumieni na ich słynnego kolegę. — Pan uważa sprawę za beznadziejną — zawołał inspektor. — Uważam waszą sprawę za beznadziejną. Uważam, że tą drogą nigdy nie dojdziecie do prawdy. — Ale cyklista. On nie jest wymysłem. Mamy jego opis, jego walizkę, jego rower. Człowiek ten gdzieś musi być. Dlaczegóż byśmy nie mieli go schwytać. — Tak, tak, on jest gdzieś, bezwarunkowo schwytamy go, ale nie chciałbym, abyście tracili siły w East Ham albo Liverpoolu. Jestem pewny, że krótszą drogą dojdziemy do celu. — Pan coś ukrywasz. To nie ładnie, Mr. Holmes — Inspektor był urażony. — Pan zna moją metodę pracy, Mr. Mac. W każdym razie ukrywać będę jak najkrócej. Pragnę tylko sprawdzić moje spostrzeżenie pod jednym względem, co się da łatwo uskutecznić, a potem kłaniam się pięknie i wracam do Londynu, pozostawiając wam do zużytkowania owoce moich poszukiwań. Nie dziwię się, że idziecie za innym śladem, gdyż w całej mojej praktyce nie przypominam sobie ciekawszego i bardziej niezwykłego zagadnienia. — Tego nie pojmuję, Mr. Holmes. Widzieliśmy się z panem ubiegłej nocy po powrocie z Tunbridge Wells i wtedy zgadzał się pan z nami w zupełności. Co pana skłoniło w ciągu tego czasu do zmiany zapatrywań na sprawę? — Ponieważ pytacie się o to, powiem, że skłonił mnie do tego kilkugodzinny pobyt w zamku ubiegłej nocy, o którym wam zresztą wczoraj mówiłem. — I cóż się stało? — Ah! Narazie opowiedzieć wam mogę tylko ogólnikowo. Ale czytałem, wspomnę tu mimochodem, krótki, jasny i interesujący opis starego budynku, który można nabyć u trafikarza za skromną sumę jednego pensa. Tu Holmes wydobył z kieszeni małą książeczkę, przyozdobioną prymitywnym rysunkiem starożytnego zamku. — Wpływa to dobrze na gorliwość w poszukiwaniach, mój drogi Mr. Mac, jeśli się wchodzi w styczność z historją danej miejscowości. Nie bądź taki niecierpliwy, gdyż zapewniam cię, że ów pobieżny opis umożliwia odtworzenie w duszy przeszłości. Pozwól pan służyć sobie próbką. — Zbudowany w piątym roku panowania Jakóba I. i stojący na fundamentach jeszcze starszego budynku, Zamek Birlstone jest jednym z najstarszych, dotąd zachowanych przykładów obronnych dworów z czasów Jakóba I. — Pan sobie z nas żartuje, Mr. Holmes. — Cicho, cicho, Mr. Mac! — Widzę poraz pierwszy, że się pan, niecierpliwi. Dobrze, nie będę czytał tego dosłownie, jeśli pan tak bardzo oponuje. Jeśli powiem jednak, że są tam wzmianki o zajęciu miejscowości przez jednego z pułkowników z ramienia Parlamentu w 1644 r., o ukrywaniu się tutaj Karola przez szereg dni w czasie wojny domowej i wreszcie o wizycie Jerzego II, musicie przyznać, że stary ten dom budzi pod pewnymi względami zaciekawienie. — Nie wątpię, Mr. Holmes, ale to nie nasza sprawa. — Doprawdy? Doprawdy? W zawodzie naszym, drogi Mr. Mac, potrzebną jest pewna wszechstronność. Oderwane myśli i ukryte cele zdobytych wiadomości mają często pierwszorzędne znaczenie. Wybacz pan uwagi te człowiekowi, który chociaż jest amatorem, ma więcej lat i może więcej doświadczenia, niż pan. — Przyznaję to zawsze — rzekł serdecznie detektyw. — Pan zdąża do celu, ale ma pan taki dziwny sposób kołowania. — Dobrze zatem, dam spokój historji i przejdę do teraźniejszości. Byłem ubiegłej nocy, jak to już mówiłem, w Zamku, Nie widziałem ani Mr. Barkera, ani pani Douglas. Nie chciałem im przeszkadzać, ale dowiedziałem się z przyjemnością, że pani nie jest bardzo zmartwiona i że zjadła doskonały obiad. Wizytę moją złożyłem właściwie poczciwemu Mr. Amesowi, z którym nawiązałem stosunki i który pozwolił mi, na własną rękę, pozostać przez pewien czas samemu w gabinecie. — I cóż? — wykrzyknąłem. — Nic, nic. Wszystko już w porządku. Pan udzielił mi pozwolenia, Mr. Mac, o ile mi wiadomo. Pokój był teraz uporządkowany. Spędziłem w nim znamienny kwadrans. — I cóż pan tam robił? — Nie potrzebuję robić z tego tajemnicy. Szukałem ciężarka. Nie dawał mi spokoju w tej sprawie. I w końcu go znalazłem. — Gdzie? — Ah! Tu jesteśmy znów na progu tajemnicy. Pozwólcie mi posunąć się jeszcze trochę, tylko troszeczkę, a będziecie wiedzieli wszystko, co ja wiem. — Dobrze. Przyjmujemy pańskie warunki — rzekł inspektor — ale jeśli chodzi o zaniechanie sprawy... Pocóż na miłość boską, mielibyśmy zarzucać śledztwo? — Z bardzo prostego powodu, mój drogi Mr. Mac. Nie wiecie przedewszystkiem, o co wam chodzi. — Chodzi nam o wyjaśnienie morderstwa Mr. Jana Douglasa z Zamku Birlstone. — Tak jest; to prawda. Ale nie silcie się na schwytanie tajemniczego pana na rowerze. Zapewniam, że to wam nic nie pomoże. — A zatem, co nam pan radzi? — Powiem wam co czynić, o ile zgodzicie się na to. — Przyznaję, że mimo pańskich dziwnych sztuczek, miał pan, jak widziałem, zawsze słuszność. Przyjmę pańską radę. — A pan, Mr. White Mason? Detektyw miejscowy spoglądał bezradny to na jednego, to na drugiego. Mr. Holmes i jego metody były dla niego czemś zupełnie nowem. — Jeśli to dobre dla inspektora, będzie dobre i dla mnie — rzekł w końcu. — Doskonale! — rzekł Holmes. — A zatem, zaproponuję wam ładny spacer w okolicę. Mówiono mi, że widok z pagórków Birlstone na Weald jest w istocie wspaniały. Dostaniemy coś do zjedzenia w jakiejś porządniejszej gospodzie, chociaż nieznajomość okolicy uniemożliwia mi wymienienie jej. Wieczorem wrócimy zmęczeni ale szczęśliwi. — To już przechodzi wszelkie granice! — zawołał Mac Donald, wstając z krzesła rozgniewany. — Dobrze, zatem spędźcie dzień, jak chcecie — rzekł Holmes, klepiąc go z humorem po ramieniu. — Róbcie, co chcecie i idźcie, gdzie chcecie, ale spotkajcie się ze mną na pewno o zmierzchu — napewno, Mr. Mac. — To już brzmi rozsądniej. — Wszystko było dobre, ale nie spieram się, jeśli tylko wrócicie tu, kiedy będę was potrzebował. Ale, nim się pożegnamy, chciałbym, aby pan napisał kilka słów do Mr. Barkera. — Dobrze. — Ja panu podyktuję. Można? „Drogi Panie! Przyszedłem do przekonania, że obowiązkiem naszym jest osuszyć fosę, w nadziei, że znajdziemy...“ — To niemożliwe — rzekł inspektor. — Pytałem się. — — Cicho, cicho, drogi panie! Niech pan tak robi, jak mówię. — Dobrze, piszemy. „— w nadzieji, że znajdziemy coś, co nam ułatwi śledztwo. Zarządziłem, aby robotnicy zabrali się do pracy wczesnym rankiem jutro i odwrócili bieg strumienia...“ — To niemożliwe! — „odwrócili bieg strumienia. Uważam, że zawiadomienie o tym, mającym nastąpić fakcie, będzie rzeczą wskazaną“. — A teraz podpisz pan i wyślij pan ten list około czwartej. O tej godzinie spotkamy się tutaj. Do tego czasu możemy robić co się nam podoba, gdyż zapewniam, że śledztwo musi być chwilowo przerwane. Wieczór zapadał, kiedy zebraliśmy się znowu. Holmes był swoim zwyczajem bardzo poważny, ja zaciekawiony, a detektywi wyraźnie nieufni i zdenerwowani. — Dobrze, panowie — rzekł mój przyjaciel uroczyście. Osądźcie teraz, czy spostrzeżenia moje uprawniają do wprowadzenia tych wniosków, do jakich przyszedłem. Jest chłodny wieczór i nie wiem, jak długo pozostaniemy na dworze, dlatego proszę, abyście się ciepło ubrali. Jest rzeczą pierwszorzędnej wagi, abyśmy byli na stanowisku nim noc zapadnie, dlatego, jeśli pozwolicie, pójdziemy odrazu. Poszliśmy wzdłuż parku zamkowego do miejsca, gdzie brakowało kilku zielonych prętów w zamykającym go ogrodzeniu. Wślizgnęliśmy się do środka, a potem, w zapadających ciemnościach szliśmy, za Holmesem aż do kępy krzaków, które rosły prawie nawprost głównych drzwi i mostu zwodzonego. Ten ostatni nie był jeszcze podniesiony. Holmes przykucnął poza osłoną z bluszczu, a my trzej poszliśmy za jego przykładem. — Cóż mamy teraz czynić? — Zapytał Mac Donald trochę szorstko. — Być cierpliwym i nie robić żadnego hałasu — odpowiedział Holmes. — Pocośmy tu wogóle przybyli? Mógłby pan mieć do nas nieco więcej zaufania. Holmes roześmiał się. — Watson twierdzi, że lubię w życiu efekty dramatyczne — rzekł. — Jestem poniekąd artystą i coś w duszy mojej domaga się ustawicznie wystąpień dobrze wyreżyserowanych. Zaiste, nasz zawód, Mr. Mac, byłby bezbarwnym i małowartościowym, gdybyśmy czasem nie mieli zagrać sceny, gloryfikującej wyniki naszej pracy. Ordynarne oskarżenie, brutalne uderzenie po ramieniu — cóżby to było za rozwiązanie. Ale szybko po sobie następujące wypadki, zręcznie nastawiona pułapka, inteligentne przewidywanie tego, co ma nastąpić, uzasadnienie tryumfalne śmiałych teorji — czyż to nie chluba i usprawiedliwienie naszej życiowej pracy? W obecnej chwili jesteście pod wrażeniem sytuacji i przenika was, jak myśliwych, dreszcz w oczekiwaniu niespodzianki. Gdybym był równie obliczalnym jak chronometr, dreszczu tego nie byłoby jednak. Proszę pana, Mr. Mac, tylko o trochę cierpliwości, a wszystko będzie jasne. — Dobrze; mam jednak nadzieję, że chluba, usprawiedliwienie i to wszystko stanie się rzeczywistością, zanim się śmiertelnie przeziębimy — rzekł detektyw z Londynu z komiczną rezygnacją. Mieliśmy słuszny powód żywić tę nadzieją wszyscy, gdyż czuwanie nasze było długie i przykre. Ciemności otulały zwolna długi, ponury dom. Zimny, wilgotny powiew od fosy przemroził nas do kości tak, że szczękaliśmy zębami. Nad bramą umieszczona była jedna lampa, a w fatalnym gabinecie widniała kula silnego światła. Zresztą wszędzie spokój i cisza. — Jak to długo będzie trwało — zapytał nagle inspektor. Holmes odparł trochę szorstko. — Gdyby czyny przestępców były z góry oznaczone, jak bieg pociągów, byłoby to dla nas wszystkich z pewnością wygodniejszem. Ponieważ zaś... oto, na co czekamy. Kiedy wymawiał te słowa, na jasnem, żółtawem tle świetlnem w gabinecie zamigotał cień, jakby ktoś przeszedł przez pokój. Bluszcz, w którym leżeliśmy ukryci, rósł nawprost okna, w odległości nie większej, jak sto stóp. Okno to otworzyło się teraz z pewnym zgrzytem i zobaczyliśmy mglisty zarys głowy i barków mężczyzny, który spoglądał w ciemność. Przez kilka minut wpatrywał się w nią niepewnym, podejrzliwym wzrokiem, jak ktoś pragnący się upewnić, że nikt go nie widzi. Potem pochylił się i w zupełnej ciszy usłyszeliśmy plusk wody. Poruszał wodę w fosie jakimś przedmiotem, trzymanym w ręce. Potem wyłowił coś, na podobieństwo rybaka wyciągającego rybę — jakiś wielki okrągławy ciężar, który zasłonił światło, kiedy go przeciągnął przez otwarte okno. — Teraz! — krzyknął Holmes. — Teraz! Zerwaliśmy się wszyscy na nogi i popędziliśmy za nim, o ile pozwalały na to nasze zdrętwiałe członki, podczas gdy on w jednym z tych przypływów energji, która z niego w odpowiednim czasie czyniła najsilniejszego i najruchliwszego człowieka, jakiego znałem, przebiegł przez most i zadzwonił gwałtownie. Dał się słyszeć zgrzyt odsuwanej zapory i u wejścia stanął zdumiony Ames. Holmes odsunął go na bok bez słowa i razem z nami wpadł do pokoju, zajętego przez mężczyznę, któregośmy obserwowali. Lampa naftowa na stole była źródłem światła, widzianego z zewnątrz. Trzymał ją teraz w ręku Cecil Barker i wyciągnął ku nam, kiedyśmy weszli. Światło jej padało na jego męską, odważną, gładko wygoloną twarz i groźne oczy. — Cóż to, u djabła, ma znaczyć? Czego szukacie?! Holmes rozejrzał się szybko dokoła. Wzrok jego padł na pokryte szlamem zawiniątko, obwiązane sznurem, które leżało pod biurkiem. — Oto, czego szukamy, Mr. Barker. Zawiniątko, obciążone ciężarkiem do gimnastyki, które pan właśnie wyjął z fosy. Barker spojrzał na Holmesa zdumiony. — Skąd pan to wie? — zapytał. — Ponieważ sam je tam wrzuciłem. — Pan je wrzucił? Pan? — Właśnie, powinienem powiedzieć, wrzuciłem je z powrotem — rzekł Holmes. — Przypomina pan sobie, inspektorze Mac Donald, że zniknięcie ciężarka uderzyło mnie. Zwróciłem na to pańską uwagę, ale pod wrażeniem innych wypadków nie zastanowił się pan zbytnio nad faktem, z którego można było wyciągnąć pewne wnioski. Kiedy woda jest w pobliżu i brakuje ciężarka, można się zawsze spodziewać, że coś zostało do wody wrzucone. W każdym razie chciałem to stwierdzić i przy pomocy Amesa, który mnie wpuścił do pokoju i zakrzywionego parasola doktora Watsona, mogłem ubiegłej nocy wyłowić i oglądnąć zawiniątko. Było jednak rzeczą pierwszorzędnej wagi abyśmy się przekonali, kto je wrzucił do wody. Udało się to nam dzięki przesłaniu zawiadomienia, że fosa będzie jutro osuszoną, co miało, rzecz prosta, ten rezultat, że ten, kto ukrył zawiniątko, uznał za konieczne wydobyć je, skoro noc zapadła. Jest nas czterech świadków, którzy widzieli, kto skorzystał z odpowiedniego momentu tak, że obecnie rzeczą pańską, Mr. Barker, jest usprawiedliwić się. Sherlock Holmes położył powalane błotem zawiniątko na stolik obok lampy i rozwiązał je. Ze środka wyciągnął ciężarek, który rzucił w kąt do drugiego ciężarka. Potem wyjął parę butów. — Amerykańskie, jak widzicie — rzekł, wskazując na przody. Z kolei położył na stole długi, śmiercionośny, włożony do pochwy nóż. W końcu rozwinął paczkę zawierającą garnitur bielizny, skarpetki, szare ubranie i krótką, żółtą kurtkę. — Ubranie jest zupełnie zwyczajne — zauważył Holmes, — za wyjątkiem kurtki, która ma szereg podejrzanych znamion. — Trzymał ją do światła, przesuwając po niej długiemi, cienkiemi palcami. — Tu jak widzicie, znajduje się od wewnątrz kieszeń sięgająca daleko w głąb, aby się w niej zmieścić mogła strzelba z obciętemi lufami. Znak firmy krawieckiej jest na szyi — Neale, Outfitter, Vernissa, U. S. A. Spędziłem popołudniu kilka godzin w bibljotece proboszcza i uzupełniłem moje wiadomości przez stwierdzenie, że Vernissa jest małem, kwitnącem miasteczkiem w głębi jednej z najważniejszych żelaznych i węglowych dolin w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Przypomniałem sobie, Mr. Barker, że, według pana, zachodził jakiś związek między okręgami węglowymi i pierwszą żoną Mr. Douglasa, nie mogłem zatem uważać za zbyt daleko idące przypuszczenia, że litery D. V. na kartce obok trupa znalezionej, oznaczać mają Dolinę Vermissy i że ta właśnie dolina, wysyłająca posłów śmierci jest ową Doliną Trwogi, o której słyszeliśmy. To jasne. A teraz oczekujemy wyjaśnień z ust pańskich, Mr. Barker. Trzeba było widzieć ruchliwą twarz Cecila Barkera, podczas tej przemowy wielkiego detektywa. Gniew, zdumienie, konsternacja i niepewność zmieniały się na niej w kolejnem następstwie. W końcu uciekł się do kwaśnej ironji. — Pan wie tak wiele, Mr. Holmes, że może pan nam powiedzieć jeszcze więcej — rzekł z przekąsem. — Nie wątpię, że mógłbym powiedzieć więcej, ale wolałbym, Mr. Barker, aby mnie pan wyręczył. — Czy być może? Otóż wszystko, co mogę powiedzieć, jest to stwierdzić, że jeśli zachodzi tu tajemnica, tajemnica ta nie jest moją i zdradzić jej nie mogę. — Jeśli pan wybierze tę drogę, Mr. Barker — rzekł spokojnie inspektor — musimy mieć pana na oku aż do chwili, kiedy nie przyjdzie rozkaz aresztowania. — Róbcie co chcecie — rzekł Barker ze złością. Rokowania zdawały się być skończone, jeśli rozchodzi się o nas, gdyż jeden rzut oka na jego granitową twarz przekonywał, że żadna ludzka siła nie zdołałaby zmienić jego postanowienia. Ciszę przerwał jednak głos kobiecy. Pani Douglas, która stała, słuchając, w półotwartych drzwiach, weszła teraz do pokoju. — Zrobił pan już dość dla nas, Cecil — rzekła. — Cokolwiek się stanie w przyszłości, zrobił pan już dosyć. — Dosyć i więcej, niż dosyć — zauważył Sherlock Holmes poważnie. — Współczuję z panią głęboko i prosiłbym usilnie, aby zaufała pani naszym sądom i opowiedziała sama wszystko policji. Zbłądziłem może, nie chcąc skorzystać z wskazówki pani, przesłanej przez mego przyjaciela, Dra Watsona, ale wówczas myślałem, że pani jest sama wspólniczką zbrodni. Teraz wiem, że tak nie jest. Bądź co bądź jednak, jest wiele rzeczy niewyjaśnionych i dlatego proponowałbym pani, abyś przekonała pana Douglasa, że opowiedzenie jego historji byłoby bardzo wskazane. Po tych słowach Holmesa pani Douglas wydała okrzyk zdziwienia. Detektywi i ja musieliśmy go powtórzyć, kiedy spostrzegliśmy wyłaniającego się, jakby ze ściany, mężczyznę, który szedł ku nam, z kąta, gdzie się zjawił. Pani Douglas odwróciła się i w jednej chwili otoczyła go ramionami. Barker uścisnął jego wyciągniętą dłoń. — Tak będzie najlepiej,Janku — powtórzyła jego żona. — Jestem pewna, że tak będzie najlepiej. — W istocie, Mr. Douglas — rzekł Sherlock Holmes. — Jestem i ja przekonany, że tak będzie najlepiej. Mężczyzna stał, mrugając powiekami jak ktoś, wychodzący z ciemności na światło. Była to ciekawa twarz — bystre, szare oczy, szerokie, krótko przystrzyżone, siwawe wąsy, kwadratowy, wystający podbródek i kapryśne usta. Przyglądał się nam wszystkim, a potem, ku mojemu zdumieniu, podszedł ku mnie i wręczył mi zwój papieru. — Słyszałem o panu — rzekł głosem miękkim i przyjemnym, bez wyraźnego angielskiego lub amerykańskiego akcentu. — Pan jesteś historykiem tego człowieka. Zapewniam pana, Drze Watsonie, że nie spotkałeś się jeszcze z taką historją. O to jestem gotów się założyć. Opowiesz pan wszystko, jak było, ale tu są fakty, które nie powinny pozostać tajemnicą. Byłem zamknięty przez dwa dni i spędziłem godziny dzienne — chociaż w tej norze miałem światła nie wiele — na ubraniu faktów w słowa. Pozostawiam je ocenie pańskiej i publiczności. Oto historja o Dolinie Trwogi. — To przeszłość, Mr. Douglas — rzekł Sherlock Holmes spokojnie. — Chcielibyśmy jednak usłyszeć, co się panu przytrafiło... teraz. — Spełnię pańską prośbę, sir — rzekł Douglas — czy mógłbym palić podczas opowiadania? Dziękuję Mr. Holmes; pan sam pali, o ile sobie przypominam, to też można sobie wyobrazić, jaka to męka siedzieć dwa dni z tytoniem w kieszeni i nie palić z obawy, aby mnie dym nie zdradził. — Oparł się o kominek i zaciągnął się dymem z cygara, które mu dał Holmes. Słyszałem o panu, Mr. Holmes; nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że się spotkamy. Ale zanim jeszcze zapozna się pan z tem — wskazał na moje papiery — przyznać pan musi, że przyniosłem panu coś nowego. Inspektor Mac Donald przyglądał się nowo-przybyłemu z największem zdumieniem. — Jestem oszołomiony! — zawołał wreszcie. — Jeśli pan jest Mr. Douglasem z Zamku Birlstone, za czyją śmiercią śledzimy zatem od dwóch dni i skąd pan się, u djabła, tu wziąłeś? Wyskoczył pan z pod stóp czarodziejską figurką. — Ah, Mr. Mac — rzekł Holmes, grożąc palcem na znak wyrzutu — nie chciał pan czytać miejscowej broszury, opisujące} ukrycie Króla Karola. Ludzie kryli się wówczas w specjalnie zbudowanych schowkach, a schowki, które były w użyciu, mogą być użyte w każdej chwili znowu. Byłem przygotowany, że znajdziemy Mr. Douglasa w tym domu. — I tak długo żartowałeś sobie z nas, Mr. Holmes — rzekł inspektor rozgniewany. — Jak długo kazałeś nam tracić czas na poszukiwaniach, które uważałeś za bezsensowne? — Ani chwili, mój drogi Mr. Mac. Dopiero ubiegłej nocy przekonałem się jak sprawa stoi. Ponieważ przed wieczorem nie mogłem mieć pewnych dowodów, zaproponowałem panu i pańskiemu koledze całodzienny spacer, cóż mogłem więcej uczynić? Kiedy znalazłem w fosie zawiniątko z ubraniem, stało się dla mnie odrazu jasnem, że ciało, znalezione przez nas, nie mogło być wogóle ciałem Mr. Jana Douglasa, ale było ciałem rowerzysty z Tunbridge Wells. Tylko ten wniosek był możliwy. Dlatego postanowiłem się przekonać gdzie jest sam Mr. Douglas, a przypuszczałem, że według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, ukrył się za wiedzą żony u swojego przyjaciela, w domu tak dogodnym dla uciekiniera i czekał na sposobność, aby dokonać ostatecznej ucieczki. — Tak, pan to dobrze ująłeś — rzekł Mr. Douglas z uznaniem. — Myślałem, że oszukam wasze brytyjskie prawo, gdyż nie wiedziałem w jakim do niego pozostaję stosunku, a pozatem sposobność zbicia z tropu tych psów raz na zawsze. Nie mam się czego wstydzić i to co zrobiłem, zrobiłbym w każdej chwili raz drugi, ale osądzicie to sami, kiedy wam opowiem moją historję. — Nie chcę zaczynać od samego początku. Wszystko jest tam — wskazał na pęk moich papierów — i wiele szczegółów wprawi was w zdumienie. Wszystko streszcza się w tych słowach: że pewni ludzie żywią ku mnie nienawiść i że oddaliby ostatniego dolara, aby mnie dostać w swoje ręce. Jak długo żyję i jak długo oni żyją, nie ma dla mnie bezpiecznego miejsca na świecie. Ścigali mnie z Chicago do Kalifornji; potem wypędzili mnie z Ameryki; kiedy się jednak ożeniłem i osiadłem w tym zacisznym zakątku, sądziłem, że ostatnie lata moje upłyną w spokoju. Nigdy nie mówiłem żonie jak rzeczy stoją. Po co miałem ją mieszać do tego? Nie miałaby ani chwili spokoju i spodziewałaby się zawsze nieszczęścia. Przypuszczam, że coś wiedziała, gdyż mogłem się czasem zdradzić jakiem słowem, ale aż do wczoraj, jeszcze wówczas, kiedyście z nią panowie rozmawiali, nie znała całej prawdy. Powiedziała wam wszystko co wiedziała, również jak Barker, gdyż w nocy, kiedy się to wszystko stało, nie było czasu na wyjaśnienia. Teraz wie już wszystko i postąpiłbym mądrzej, gdybym jej o tem wcześniej powiedział. Ale była to trudna sprawa, najdroższa — ujął na chwilę jej dłoń — miałem najlepsze zamiary. — Wiedźcie zatem, panowie, że w dniu poprzedzającym katastrofę byłem w Tunbridge Wells i spostrzegłem na ulicy pewnego człowieka. Był to tylko jeden rzut oka, ale orjentuję się w tych sprawach szybko, to też nie miałem wątpliwości. Chodziło o najgorszego mojego wroga, który ścigał mnie od szeregu lat, jak głodny wilk ściga karybu. Wiedziałem, że grozi mi niebezpieczeństwo, dlatego przygotowałem się na nie po powrocie do domu. Przypuszczałem, że dam sobie radę. Swojego czasu szczęście moje było przysłowiowem w całych Stanach Zjednoczonych. Nie wątpiłem, że nie opuści mnie i teraz. — Pilnowałem się przez cały dzień następny i nie wychodziłem do parku. To mnie uratowało, gdyż w przeciwnym razie zastrzeliłby mnie niechybnie; kiedy most podniesiono — byłem zawsze spokojny, kiedy most podnoszono wieczorem — zapominałem o całej sprawie. Nie spodziewałem się, że mógłby wejść do domu i czyhać na mnie. Kiedy obszedłem dom do koła, jak to było moim zwyczajem i wszedłem do gabinetu, zwietrzyłem od razu niebezpieczeństwo. U człowieka, który był w życiu w niejednej niebezpiecznej sytuacji — a ja przeżyłem takich sytuacji wiele — wyradza się, jakby szósty zmysł ostrzegawczy. Zrozumiałem zatem sygnał, chociaż nie mógłbym powiedzieć panom, na czem polegał. W chwilę potem ujrzałem wyłaniający się z pod firanki w oknie but i odtąd wiedziałem, czego się trzymać. W ręku miałem tylko świecę, ale przez otwarte drzwi wpadało jasne światło lampy z przedsionka. Postawiłem świecę i skoczyłem po młot, który zostawiłem na kominku. W tej chwili i on rzucił się na mnie. Ujrzałem błysk noża i uderzyłem napastnika młotem. Nóż upadł na podłogę. Umknął poza stół, szybko, jak węgorz i w jednej chwili wydobył z pod kurtki strzelbę. Usłyszałem, że odciągał cyngiel, ale chwyciłam za nią, zanim zdążył wypalić. Trzymałem za łożysko i szamotałem się z nim przez minutę lub więcej. Wypuszczenie strzelby z rąk groziło śmiercią. Nie wypuścił jej, ale w pewnym momencie zniżył kolbę. Może pociągnąłem za cyngiel. Może pchnęliśmy go obaj równocześnie. Bądź co bądź, otrzymał postrzał w twarz z obu luf naraz i w chwilę potem ujrzałem, że Ted Baldwin pada na ziemię. Poznałem go w mieście i w momencie, kiedy się na mnie rzucił, ale teraz nie poznałaby go nawet rodzona matka. Jestem bardzo wytrzymały, ale na widok jego zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Oparłem się o stół i w tej chwili wpadł Barker. Słyszałem, że nadchodzi moja żona, pobiegłem zatem do drzwi i zatrzymałem ją. Był to widok nie dla kobiety. Powiedziałem, że za chwilę przyjdę do niej na górę. Zamieniłem kilka słów z Barkerem, który momentalnie zorjentował się w sytuacji i czekałem aż zjawi się służba. Ale nie przyszedł nikt. Zrozumieliśmy, że nikt nic nie słyszał i że my jedni byliśmy panami tajemnicy. — W tej chwili błysnęła mi myśl, która mnie wprost olśniła. Rękaw tego człowieka odsunął się ku górze, odsłaniając na jego przedramieniu wypalone piętno Loży. Patrzcie panowie! Douglas odpiął własny swój surdut i koszulę, ukazując nam brunatny trójkąt w kole, zupełnie podobny do tego, jakiśmy widzieli u trupa. — To mnie przekonało. W jednej chwili uprzytomniłem sobie wszystko. Wzrost jego i tusza były prawie takie same, jak u mnie. Twarzy nikt nie mógłby rozpoznać. Zdjąłem z trupa ubranie, a w kwadrans potem wdziałem na niego, z pomocą Barkera, mój szlafrok, pozostawiając zwłoki w pozycji, w jakiej znaleźliśmy je później. Rzeczy jego związaliśmy razem i wyrzuciliśmy przez okno obciążywszy je jedynym ciężarem, jaki miałem pod ręką. Kartkę, którą miał zamiar złożyć na moich zwłokach, położyliśmy obok niego. Na palce włożyłem mu moje pierścionki, ale kiedy przyszła kolej na obrączkę — wyciągnął muskularną rękę — ta nie dała zdjąć się, jak panowie widzicie. Nie zdejmowałem jej od dnia ślubu i trzebaby ją było chyba przeciąć. Nie wiem, czy zdecydowałbym się na wyzbycie się jej, ale choćbym nawet chciał, nie mogłem tego uczynić. Daliśmy zatem spokój. Z drugiej strony odciąłem kawałek plastra i przykleiłem go w miejscu, gdzie noszę jeszcze dziś plaster. Mimo całego swojego sprytu, Mr. Holmes, zaniedbałeś przekonać się, czy pod tym plastrem znajdowała się rzeczywiście ranka. — Tak się przedstawiała sytuacja. I gdybym się mógł ukryć na pewien czas, a potem uciec dalej i połączyć tam z moją żoną, moglibyśmy wreszcie spędzić resztę życia w spokoju! Te djabły prześladowaliby mnie zawsze, ale gdyby wyczytali w gazetach, że Baldwin mnie zabił, skończyłyby się moje kłopoty. Nie miałem czasu tłómaczyć tego Barkerowi i mojej żonie, ale zrozumieli mnie na tyle, aby mi pomódz. Znałem tutejszą skrytkę, równie jak Ames, chociaż nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, aby pozostawała w jakimś związku z samą sprawą. Schowałem się do niej i powierzyłem resztę Barkerowi. — Przypuszczam, że wiecie, jak się zabrał do rzeczy. Otworzył okno i poplamił krwią futrynę, aby upozorować ucieczkę mordercy. Było to mało prawdopodobne, ale wobec podniesienia mostu, nie było innej drogi. Potem kiedy już wszystko przygotował, zaczął dzwonić na alarm. Wiecie, co się później stało, panowie. Czyńcie, co uważacie za stosowne, ale to jest cała prawda, klnę się na Boga. A teraz chciałem zapytać jaki jest mój stosunek do praw angielskich? Zapadło milczenie, które przerwał Sherlock Holmes. — Prawo angielskie jest, na ogół, prawem sprawiedliwem. Może pan odpowiadać jedynie za chęć uchylenia się z pod niego. Ale chciałem się spytać pana, skąd ów człowiek wiedział, że pan tu żyje, kto mu powiedział, jak się dostanie do pańskiego domu i gdzie się ma ukryć, aby wykonać na pana zamach? — Tego nie wiem. Twarz Holmesa pobladła i spoważniała. — Lękam się, że to jeszcze nie koniec — rzekł. Mogą panu grozić gorsze niebezpieczeństwa, niż angielskie prawo, a nawet pańscy wrogowie z Ameryki. Powinien się pan mieć zawsze na baczności. — — — — — — — — — A teraz, moi cierpliwi czytelnicy, zaproponuję wam przeniesienie się wraz ze mną na krótki czas w okolice, położone zdała od Zamku Birlstone w Sussex i w czasy dawniejsze, niż rok pański, w którym przedsiębraliśmy naszą efektowną podróż, której rezultatem było poznanie dziwnej historji człowieka, zwanego Janem Douglasem. Pragnę, abyście się cofnęli o dwadzieścia lat wstecz i przenieśli o tysiące mil na zachód, abym wam mógł opisać niezwykłe i straszne wydarzenia — tak niezwykłe i tak straszne, że zaledwie będziecie mogli uwierzyć moim słowom. Nie sądźcie, że zaczynam drugą historję, nie skończywszy pierwszej. Przekonacie się o tem, czytając ją. A kiedy opiszę minione wypadki i kiedy odsłoni się przed wami zagadka przeszłości, spotkamy się znowu na Baker Street, gdzie zakończę to opowiadanie, jak zakończyłem już tyle innych, równie jak ono ciekawych.